La Media Luna
by Arya86
Summary: Remus y Sirius se encuentran de noche al lado del lago... y los sentimientos salen a la luz de la media luna. Review!


El chico se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. Echó un vistazo alrededor y comprobó que todos dormían. Suspiró, y sintió como las lágrimas puganaban por salir. Se frotó los ojos con las manos, y permaneció un rato en silencio, escuchando las respiraciones de sus compañeros. No sabía cuanto podría aguantar así. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y seguía sin atreverse. En silencio se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan tímido, maldijo su vergüenza, y se maldijo por no aceptar todavía lo que era sin verguenza. Suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza. Decidió evadirse un rato y dejarse de pensamientos depresivos y amarguras por el estilo. Después de comprobar otra vez que todos dormían, manteniendo su mirada por un momento en una cama en particular, salió de la habitación y luego de la sala común. La cama que había mirado más rato estaba vacía.  
  
Otro muchacho caminaba por los terrenos del colegio, sintiéndo sus pies hundirse en la tierra húmeda. Se dirigió al lago, que como un enorme espejo reflejaba el cielo, sin nubes. Se veían las brillantes estrellas y la media luna que menguaba. A pesar de estar decreciendo, irradiaba una bonita luz blanca y clara, que creaba extrañas sombras. Al llegar a auna determinada zona, se detuvo y con un suspiro se dejo caer en la hierba. Disfrutó del contacto de ésta en las manos, estaba ligeramente húmeda y perfumada. Todo era calma. Se tumbó, apoyado sobre un codo, mirando la media luna reflejada en el agua, formando una imagen perfecta de aquel cielo nocturno en la tierra, y cerró los ojos. La tranquilidad solo se veía alterada por los gritos de als lechuzas y otras aves y animales nocturnas, pero tan sólo era un rumor que ponía música al silencio.  
  
Su respiración se aceleró. ¿Podría ser que fuera él? Tenía que serlo, conocía tan bien su forma de caminar, de moverse... lo vio tumbarse en el suelo y mirar la luna. Además, su cama estaba vacía, no había más dudas... y a pesar de la oscuridad y la distancia, reconoció sus rasgos, su pelo negro y largo, y se imagino aquellos ojos azules, brillantes. Al principio aceleró, en su dirección, pero al llegar cerca se detuvo. ¿Y si él le molestaba? ¿Y si no quería verlo? Miles de preguntas de este tipo se agolparon en su cabeza. Estuvo tentado por un momento de dar media vuelta e irse, pero al final, sacudiendo la cabeza, avanzó hacia él, aunque bastante despacio. Al llegar a su lado, se sentó en silencio, sólo musitando un "hola", aunque le parecía que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que se debía oír en varios metros a la redonda. Tenía tanto miedo...  
  
Aunque lo saludó como si se acabara de dar cuenta de su presencia, lo había visto desde hace tiempo; lo había visto titubear antes de acercarse. Se extrañó de ese gesto; éran amigos desde siempre, casi hermanos. Su amigo era el único que podía calmar su temperamento, y él le hacía más compañía que nadie esas largas noches de luna llena... Respondió a su saludo y a continuación hubo un silencio que se alargó hasta que él le preguntó la razón de su escapada nocturna. - Bueno... no podía dormir y quería algo de tranquilidad. No me importó arriesgarme, me gusta este sitio¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? - contestó. -Lo mismo. Además quería pensar. Cosas sin importancia. Me gusta esta luna, tan diferente a la otra.  
  
No, ni allí, con aquel ambiente tan propicio se atrevería a decírselo, a pesar que su sola cercanía lo hacía temblar y desear acercarse a él, estar a su lado, sentirse refugiado entre sus brazos... Tenía que vencer sus miedos, tenía al menos que hacer algo, o se estaría arrepintiendo desde entonces... Pero, ¿y si él lo odiaba por lo que era? ¿Y si lo rechazaba? No podía soportar la idea de perderlo también como amigo... Se lo quedó mirando con una expresión donde se mezclaban la felicidad de estar a su lado aquella noche y la tristeza de no tenerlo, las ganas de acercarse aún más y abrazarlo con el nerviosismo que sentía...  
  
Él se dio cuenta y se lo quedó mirando a su vez... nunca lo había visto así, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos marron claro, casi dorado, donde había una expresión extraña. Lo interrogó con los ojos el porque de su mirada, y él no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa expresión de inocente e ingenua curiosidad.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza y se tumbó de lado en la arena, sin dejar de mirarle, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo, sin importarle que el pelo rozara la arena, simplemente evadiéndose del mundo, dejándose absorber por aquellos ojos azules e ingenuos.  
  
La luz de la luna le daba de pleno, podía ver brillar sus ojos y sus labios, que se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa agridulce... notó algo dentro de él, algo que le extrañó, él siempre había sido famsoso por sus conquistas femeninas, pero su amigo lo hacia sentir especial, como si fuera único e irremplazable... Sin pensar en lo que hacia, alargó la mano para retirarle un mechón de aquel suave pelo castaño que le había caído en la cara y lo echó hacia atrás. Notó la expresión de sorpresa en su cara, aunque tan solo se demostró arqueando las cejas e interrogándole con la mirada. Él no contestó, simplemente se tumbó boca arriba mirando el cielo despejado y cerró los ojos.  
  
No podía dejar de mirarlo, tan confiado, boca arriba... se preguntaba como sería estar entre esos brazos, y porque lo había mirado así y había hecho ese gesto... solo eran amigos, por mucho que él soñase. Entonces, decidió que no quería seguir soñando, no quería seguir imaginando el sabor de esos labios, la tex tura de su piel, la suavidad de sus cabellos, sin poder confirmalo nunca. Empujado por ese sentimiento de rebeldía, apartó todos sus miedos, dudas y vacilaciones... se incorporó y situó su cara a poca distancia de la de él, mirándolo, tan guapo, tan palido, con aquel pelo negro alrededor de su cabeza, desparramado en el suelo...  
  
En aquel momento él abrió los ojos. Vio como su amigo hacia amago de retirarse, pero después vencía a su orgullo y timidez y permanecía allí. Entonces él se dio cuenta de todo. Como había podido ser tan tonto, como podía no haberse dado cuenta durante tanto tiempo de lo que el chico de ojos dorados sentía... tantas veces que se le había acercado simplemente para hablar, con tal de disfrutar de su presencia, como se había acercado a él mucho más que a cualquier otro... en aquel momento algo creció dentro de él, un sentimiento hacia la persona que había soportado tanto sin decir nada, y que ahora por primera vez estaba dando indicios de ello, o mejor dicho, por primera vez él no estaba tan ciego como para no darse cuenta. Decidió que le gustaba aquel sentimiento y que tendría que recompensarlo de alguna manera por haber permanecido a a su lado hasta que él se habia dado cuenta, de una cosa tan obvia. Tonto, tonto, tonto... no podía dejar de repetírselo, cuanto tiempo perdido... era hora de darle a entender que lo había comprendido, y no se le ocurrió una manera mejor de dárselo a entender... entrecerró sus ojos y acercó su cara a la suya, sin pensar en lo que hacía, en las consecuencias, en el rechazo que podía encontrar...  
  
Los ojos del chico se abrieron con asombro al comprobar el gesto que siguió a ese relámpago de comprensión que había surgido en sus instantes. Tembló al notar su respiración tan cerca de él, sus labios cálidos se acercaron... cerró los ojos y se inclinó levemente...  
  
Los labios de los dos se tocaron suavemente, tan solo rozándose, y se separaron. Sirius se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos. Entonces esta vez se adelantó Remus y sus labios se fundieron de nuevo en un beso, esta vez un beso largo, apasionado, donde se dijeron todo lo que había permanecido oculto durante años, y lo que habían descubierto aquella noche... No hablaron... no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían... les bastaba mirarse a los ojos, y esas miradas hablaban de promesas y sueños, de deseo y anhelo, de tiempos futuros... Permanecieron allí, mirando el cielo... Remus apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su respiración profunda y relajada, y Sirius le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo... El momento parecía eterno, no había anda que pudiera romper aquel entendimiento entre los dos, aquella paz... se quedaron largo rato... mirando las estrellas y la luna... y dando gracias por una vez a ese astro nocturno, tantas otras veces odiado y maldecido, que iluminándolos con esa luz blanca había puesto al descubierto para el otro los sentimientos de cada uno, sentimientos ocultos durante tanto tiempo que habían floracido en la oscuridad hasta llegar a su punto máximo aquella noche maravillosa, aquella noche que los dos recordarían para siempre., y que cada vez que alzaran sus miradas hacia la media luna, el recuerdo les arrancaría una sonrisa cargada de sentimientos... 


End file.
